


One Sweet Night

by winterdrops



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Huening kai is lonely, I will prove that taegyu can be NOT ANGST, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Strangers, Yeonbin being yeonbin, alternative universe, maybe not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdrops/pseuds/winterdrops
Summary: Beomgyu’s ready to flow with the sea; counting 1-100 on his way to a boat not knowing where to go but he just wanted to run away. He goes on boat 1043 even if he doesn’t know how to maneuver it. As the waves get bigger, he started to get scared.“How brave of you.” A person from behind says.“Since when were you here!?” And that’s how they met at a sweet night amidst all the bitterness taehyun heard about beomgyu’s life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SWEET NIGHT PLAYLIST  
> • Get You – Daniel Caesar  
> • 4 O' Clock– RM & V  
> • Coffee Reprise – Urban Zakapa  
> • Day 1 – Honne  
> • If I can't Have You – Shawn Mendes  
> • Officially Missing You – AKMU  
> • Dust In The Wind – Beomgyu cover  
> • Written In The Stars – John Legend, Wendy  
> • Sweet Night – V  
> • Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran
> 
> here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsHTCZlrpNjmr_KsgCjkCjvuSupPFXFlU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to Sweet Night by V <3

“1, 2, 3, 4…” Beomgyu continued walking along the shore towards the water breathing heavily at 8:03 pm where the moon is still up.

“…45,46, 47…” He continued counting. He knew the amount of pain he feels is more than all these numbers. He wanted to run away and flow with the sea like how he flowed with life but ending up on the edge. At least, if you flow with the sea there’s always an ending point on the other side– that is, if you survive the immense waves. 

“…68, 69, 70…” He went on and on. He saw a boat and thought he could travel with that. 

“…89, 90…” He’s nearing the boat, confident with his decision to leave.

“100.” He settled on the boat ready to flow with the waves as if he actually knew how to maneuver a boat himself.

“This is it, Beomgyu. Freedom along with the flow of the waves.” Beomgyu is not a known singer-songwriter but hella good. Producers buy his works but do not give credit to him and whenever he would take chances to ask them if he could officially work with them, they would put him down for the reason that they know he had potential and letting him debut… he might just overshadow the artists of the company.

More than that, he’s also an orphan. He sells his works and does part time jobs for the reason that he wanted to gain money and when he has enough money, he’ll go to work shops, train, audition and finally have a successful debut. That’s what he lived for but people keep pulling him down.

“ahh, finally, alone with the moon, the waves and the night breeze. Eomma, Noona, I hope you’re here to see this beautiful view. Oh right! I should’ve brought my guitar!” He sighed in resentment.

“Beomgyu-ah, you’ve been so strong with your life going with the waves, I’m so proud of you. For keeping up with the big waves and for trying…” his tears started to drop. “I’m so happy you were patient your whole life… for being passionate… for holding up… for smiling… for keeping your chin up, looking straight to an unclear path.” 

“Someday, the winds will change and you’ll be in the right path. I hope there’s something at the end of the sea.” Beomgyu sat down and stared at the blanket of stars in front of him. “

At the time Beomgyu was already in the right atmosphere, the waves got bigger making him frightened. “Shit what do I do.” He grabs the oars to row the boat but it won’t seem to work. Of course, at the middle of the crisis, he had his phone and tried to call for help. But that won’t work since he’s in the middle of nowhere and all he see is water.

“What do I do, what do I do!” He’s panicking but tries to calm himself. “Okay choi beomgyu, you’ve been through a lot. Rowing a boat won’t be that hard, yeah?” He attempts to row the boat well but he keeps failing and water keep splashing on to his face. “Oh shit.” He said as a massive wave appears in front of him.

He manages to survive with the first 2 big waves that go on to his way. “See, it’s not that bad.” As he said that, another big wave appears. He closed his eyes saying, “here it is again, I give up!”

“How brave of you.” an unfamiliar voice interrupts the moment of misery.

“What!?” Beomgyu tries his best to look at who the man, confused as he attempts to look. Jokes on him, it was too dark.

“I said, how brave of you to go here and you don’t even know how to maneuver a boat.” The man said and rows the boat, switches it to the right direction.

“Since when were you here!? Did you here what I said!? are you stalking me!? Who said you can come with me, huh!?– WAIT. Don’t tell me…” beomgyu stopped hesitating to say it. “Am I dead!? are you the grim reaper!? I’m sorry, I’m sorry I still want to live!” He cries out loud desperately enough for the man to laugh a little.

“And if I was, what would you wish?” The man says.

“PLEASE! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE I WANNA LIVE!” Beomgyu desperately exclaims.

“Didn’t you just say you don’t wanna live anymore?” 

“I was kidding! Please!” Taehyun chuckled at his response.

“I’m kidding, I’m not the grim reaper. And also, you have no rights to say I AM stalking YOU when you’re here at MY boat.” Taehyun emphasized.

“This is your boat? I didn’t know because there’s no person here earlier.” Beomgyu stood up as if he didn’t cry so desperately earlier.

“Maybe your eyesight isn’t good.” 

“Or maybe you’re small.” Beomgyu snorted. “Excuse me? You talk as if you’re actually taller than me.”

“Anyways, so what were you going here?” Beomgyu asked.

“Am I not supposed to ask that to you, Choi Beomgyu-ssi?” Beomgyu smirked. “How do you know my name? See! You’re stalking me! Caught you, ha.” 

“You just said your name out loud three times and why would I stalk you? I don’t know you and I’m too good looking to stalk you.” Taehyun glared.

“Excuse me? I am Choi Beomgyu and my middle name is good looking.”

“Excuse me? Good looking is not in my name but in my DNA.” Taehyun backfired at him which was true but the point here is, why are they talking about looks when it’s dark they can’t even see each other.

“Anyways. There’s a small city near here. We could stay there for one night.” Taehyun suggested but beomgyu seemed unpleased with the idea.

“Why would I do that? What if you’re bringing me to a dangerous place?”

“You have a massive trust issue, Choi Beomgyu-ssi.” Taehyun responded and moved to the other side of the boat opposite Beomgyu to avoid further nonsense arguments.

Beomgyu huffed and just stayed silent murmuring words under his breath like, ‘out of all the days, I’m stuck with a man at the day I decide to do this!’, ‘It’s fine if he’s good looking but his attitude stinks what more if I see his face!’, ‘But I have no choice… I’m really hungry.’

‘Is he this loud when talking to himself?’ Taehyun said under his breath and chuckled.

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived. There were no city lights… far from what Beomgyu expected from a “small city.”

As soon as Beomgyu stood up he started blabbing, as usual, “Hey! You said small city! But there’s no city here LOOK it’s trees, it’s dark, it’s pitch black and you’re fucking telling me there’s a small CITY are you-“ Beomgyu was cut by Taehyun’s hushing.

“Can you please shut up? You’re so noisy.” Taehyun said bluntly. “What will you do if I won’t, huh?” Without hesitating, Taehyun grabbed his wrist, pulling him close, locking him with his arms.

The bright stars and the moon was enough light for Beomgyu to see Taehyun’s features closely. Wow. Beomgyu thought as he studied Taehyun’s feautures. He looks unreal, he looks like he’s been sculpted, he’s a masterpiece this is insane. Beomgyu thought. The way his hair fall down on his face, his big glowing eyes that shine under the light of the stars, beautiful, he thought. 

Taehyun’s bangs that almost hits his eyes makes him look more good looking, surreal, as Beomgyu described. “I will… kill you.” Taehyun threatened but it’s as if he didn’t hear anything as he was enjoying the view– taehyun.

Taehyun let go of Beomgyu and he pointed the way to the so-called small city. “What’s your name?” Beomgyu asked of nowhere.

“Secret. You’re a stranger and I don’t give names to stranger.” 

“Tsk.” Beomgyu responded and started walking as Taehyun followed. 

The atmosphere between them was covered with silence but not the awkward once, rather, something that is peaceful and at ease– Silence that gives comfort to both of them especially to Beomgyu.

“May I ask?” Taehyun huffed, as the older will again talk nonstop. “How did you know this place?” 

“I just found it out.” He responded which made the older sighed. “Wow, that’s so detailed for an answer.” 

Their walk continued and it was silent. Beomgyu kept looking at the stars whereas Taehyun kept looking at him. He doesn’t know who is this Choi Beomgyu but he is sure that he’s one of the stars that fell on earth.

“O! I can see the city lights!!” Beomgyu said excitedly and started to jump around. How is he so happy, it’s just the city lights? Taehyun thought but smiled anyways.

“Woah!” Beomgyu exclaimed as he got the full view of the city already. The city was just beside the sea and there were many people. There were many stores, restaurants and bars and you can hear bands, performers and see couples together having a sweet night.

Beomgyu is still in awe with the view. It was really beautiful for him as it is his first time going on a beach very lively like this. It was usually dull. “Hey, come on!” Beomgyu grabbed his wrist and pulled Taehyun with him.

“Hey, where are we going? Do you even know this place?” The younger said but Beomgyu didn’t mind him. “Just to remind you, we’re here to rest.” It takes 2 hours and 45 minutes to go here from where they came from. Yes, it has been 2 hours and 45 minutes. Taehyun thought that it would be nighttime if they’d still try to go back but there are actually 2 other reasons as to why he insisted to go here.

“Wow!! You didn’t tell me there was a city here!” Beomgyu said and the younger sighed. “I told you there was a small city here, are you this forgetful?”

“Let’s eat!” Beomgyu proposed. “But I don’t have money.” 

“I have a little money here!” Beomgyu thought it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little for himself and for his company so he insisted. Without letting Taehyun answer, he took him to a food stall selling desserts.

“Are you kidding me? You’re buying ice cream not real food?” Taehyun said.

“Hey, I’m treating you and you’ll complain? Besides, it’s all that I can afford.” He smiled with a little hint of pain. “I didn’t ask you to treat me.”

“Okay then! Starve yourself!” Beomgyu bought ice cream for himself and walked a little farther from the food stall. He enjoyed his ice cream while the younger was left on the food stall.

“Oh, Taehyun-ah! What brings you here?” The seller said and Beomgyu heard it. He smiled in victory, as he already knows his name.

“Nothing. Can I have this please?” Taehyun bought an ice cream and the older chuckled. “I thought you didn’t have money?” 

“I was joking. You might ask me to treat you.” The younger responded. After buying ice cream they continued walking. “Taehyun-ah.” Beomgyu said out of nowhere and the younger looked.

“Ha! I’m right. I got your name. You have to do something for me in return.” The older smirked. “Since when did I say I’d give something in return if you knew my name? And besides, how did you know?”

“I heard earlier. Come on! You’re no fun!” He whined but something caught his attention, it was a band performing. For the nth time, he pulled Taehyun with him and went near the performing band.

“Are you interested in bands?” Taehyun asked. “Yeah! I’m actually a singer-songwriter who’s also good in instruments.” Beomgyu confidently said. 

“Tsk. I doubt.” The younger teased. “Excuse me? You haven’t even saw me played guitar and sang.” Beomgyu glared at him. The band started to play and Beomgyu gave his full attention to the performers while Taehyun was just there, glancing at Beomgyu every now and then.

“What you settled for?” Beomgyu sang with the performers. “Wah! This is one of my favorite songs. Its title is [ ‘Settled’](https://youtu.be/KnSHu3_yLJM) and out of all the covers of this song, this one’s the best!” Beomgyu said cheerfully whilst his smile is from ear to ear. “Cute.” Taehyun said. Everyone was jumping and cheering for the performer and clapped hands after the song ended. “For the next song, I want you guys to be with the people you love. It can be a friend, a special friend, relative… or someone you just met.” The performer said. “Sadly I have none but I love myself.” Beomgyu said quietly but loud enough for Taehyun to hear. The performer started to play [ILYSB – STRIPPED](https://youtu.be/95HlilRpVFk) and everyone was either holding hands or had their arms around their partner’s waist while there was Taehyun and Beomgyu, single.

The atmosphere start to become romantic, calm and peaceful and everyone was enjoying the moment with their loved ones. 

At the middle of the song, Taehyun, without hesitations, put his arms around Beomgyu's waist and pulled him closer enough for him to rest his shoulder on his shoulder. “Yah, what are you doing!?” Beomgyu asked.

“Just go with it. Everyone’s doing it.” Taehyun said bluntly. “Are you crazy? I don’t care about them.” Taehyun didn’t listen and just continued.

Beomgyu was about to protest for the nth time until Taehyun started swaying the older along the beat. He didn’t know why he was doing this but he just thought he belonged to one category that the performer mentioned and that is ‘someone you just met.’

He cannot protest anymore. He fell on Taehyun’s trap and he wouldn’t lie… he liked whatever was happening now. Taehyun slowly rested his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder and the elder leaned to him too.

Both of them swaying along the beat as if they’ve met before– as if they were lovers before they were strangers forgetting everything that bothered them and just going with it while their hearts start to beat faster but keeping the atmosphere calm. “I love you, so bad.” Both of them sang in unison but not loud enough that only both of them heard. At this moment, they had their own world where it’s just them and the music while the stars lit up, there eyes lit up as well because of the presence of each other.

The song ended but they still haven’t let go. Everyone started to leave since there were no other performers yet at the moment. “What should we do next?” Beomgyu asked. Taehyun looked at him and their faces were too close… too… close. “I don’t know. Let’s just stroll around.”

They let go of each other and did as what the younger said. “I wish I brought my guitar.” Beomgyu said. 

“Pfft, as if you would think of that when you’re already at the edge.” Taehyun responded. He heard everything the older told to himself on the boat that’s why he knew. He knew that they were both there for the same reason– they’re on the edge.

“I really love to play my guitar. It’s one of the things that make me happy.” Beomgyu said seriously. “Follow me.” Taehyun pulled Beomgyu with him and the older just followed.

“You can rent instruments here if you’d like.” Taehyun welcomed him to a place that sells and can lend instruments. “Are you serious!?” Beomgyu couldn’t believe since he doesn’t usually rent one since it will be expensive.

The seller looked at Taehyun and said, “Yes! You can get anything you like.” Of course, the first thing he grabs is the acoustic guitar. “I’ll get this! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!” He keeps thanking the seller and Taehyun said they should go out already. They both waved goodbye to the seller.

“Taehyun-ah, since you introduced me to this place, I will return the favor.” Beomgyu offered. “No need, I know you’ll do something weird.”

“No! Come one! I’ll play guitar for you and sing.” He offered. Taehyun knew he would be so nosy and whiny so he just nodded. 

They went by the sea and sat down on the sand. There they settled and admired the stars for the nth time.

“Okay so let’s make this fun.” Beomgyu said. “Let’s sing alternately. I’ll play the guitar. Just throw songs you know and I’ll pick it up easily and play it.”

“Is this your way of showing off? It’s not working, I’m not convinced.” Taehyun teased.

“No! Trust me! Just go! I’ll start. If you don’t join…” Beomgyu responded. “If I don’t join then what?”

“I’ll kiss you.” The older said and smirked as if he can do it. “Okay let’s go, I’ll sing!” Beomgyu laughed.

Beomgyu started  
_  
Through drought and famine, natural disasters  
My baby has been around for me  
Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling  
None of that could ever make me leave  
Every time I look into your eyes I see it  
You're all I need  
Every time I get a bit inside I feel it  
[ Get You – Daniel Caesar ]  
_

_Taehyun continued  
Gipeun bameul ttaraseo  
Neoye noraessoriga  
Han georeumsshik du georeumsshik  
Bulkeun achimeul deryeow  
Sebyeogeun jinagago  
Jeo dari jame deulmyeon  
Hamkkehaetdeon pureunbichi  
Sarajyo  
[ 4 O'Clock – RM &V ]  
_

Beomgyu  
 _  
gwaenchanha nega eomneun nado gwaenchanha  
gakkeumssik saenggangnaneun naldo gwaenchanha  
sasireun ajikdo silgami annanabwa  
ireoke oneulcheoreom bioneun naren  
uri hamkke jeulgyeodeureotdeon i norae  
hanchameul meonghani geureoke utgoisseo  
[ Coffee Reprise – Urban Zakapa ]  
_

Taehyun wouldn't deny the fact that Beomgyu's skills caught his attention. With his fingers strumming the guitar while he sings and his emotions adding sweetness in the atmosphere, he looked HELLA attractive. 

Taehyun  
_You'll always be my day one  
Day zero when I was no one  
I'm nothing by myself, you and no one else  
Thankful you're my day one  
I'm thankful you're my day one  
_ [ Day 1 – Honne ]  


Beomgyu was surprised that this young beautiful sculpted man can sing very well. His sweet strong voice made him think that anyone who goes near this guy will fall in love and that includes _him._

Beomgyu  
_  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
_  
[ If I can't have You – Shawn Mendes ]

Taehyun  
_I’m officially missing you  
_ [ Officially Missing You – AKMU ] 

Beomgyu strums his guitar and plays [ Dust In the Wind.](https://twitter.com/txtvinyl/status/1242663603347451906?s=20)

Taehyun _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love  
_ [ Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran ]  


The last song may have gotten in them that the atmosphere changed. The younger stared at Beomgyu ang said, "You didn't tell me you were this beautiful." Beomgyu's face got flushed and he was red as a tomato. "Your long eyelashes make your eyes more irresistible." Taehyun said this without stuttering which made the older blush more, "Sh-shut up! What are you saying?" He said to the younger but he didn't respond.

Taehyun went nearer, even nearer than before, he put his arms on Beomgyu’s waist and looked at Beomgyu. He slowly put his guitar down beside him without looking away from the younger. His eyes made him more irresistible that Beomgyu felt like he was casted on a spell.

The distance between them is less than one inch that they could just close it any minute now but no, they’re waiting for a signal.

Just like that, Taehyun closed the gap between them. They didn’t know what they were doing. They felt like they weren’t in the right mind even if they didn’t drink but they got lost in each other’s eyes so they just dive right into it.

Beomgyu cupped the younger’s face and responded to his kiss. They kissed as if they were actually in love– like they have been in love with each other for so long. Beomgyu knew this moment wouldn’t last. He knew it would be rare for them to meet again because again, they’re nothing but strangers. Strangers who are starting to fall in love.  
They kissed like it was never gonna end, like this moment, the sun will not put an end to this sweet night. Taehyun smiled in between their kisses as if he was already in love– was he?

“Why did you smile, I got distracted.” Beomgyu laughed. “Is it bad?” Both of them laugh. They were just looking at each other, smiling.

“Did we break the rules?” Taehyun asked.

“What rules did we break? We’re just met and there’s no rules around here.”

“That’s the point. We just met.” Taehyun’s tone sounded upset which made Beomgyu realized it too. “What’s with the tone? You sound upset.”

“Nothing.” He answered. “Oh come on! Make your answers detailed!”

“I’m upset. I might not see another person as beautiful as you.” Taehyun looked straight to Beomgyu’s eyes, which made him look flushed. 

“Ya-Yah, what are you saying? Did you now admit I’m actually good-looking?” Beomgyu chuckled nervously.

“Yeah maybe it’s time for you to admit too.” They both smiled.

“Do they call this one night too?” Taehyun burst into laughter. “What? I’m not joking!”

“Shut up, hyung!” They both laughed. “Do you not feel awkward?” Beomgyu asked because he was hella feeling awkward.

“No. I can just kiss you again.” Taehyun confidently said. “Are you that shameless? God.” The older chuckled.

“Do you wanna know something?” the younger asked. “My dad owns this island.”

“Oh hell NO you’re telling me this small island is YOURS? like YOURS?” Beomgyu’s face turned to O0O lmao.

“Yes. Wait. Don’t be noisy first, I’ll tell the back-story. My parents ran away, they eloped and my mom had me. They have nowhere to go to so they went to this small island but my mom died as soon as she gave birth to me. After 2 years of living here with my dad and some people in the small neighborhood, my dad decided to leave but he never mentioned he bought this island. Whenever I feel sad, I will just go here. In short, this is my happy place. Besides the fact that I could feel my mom here, this place is peaceful too and far from civilization.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that. It must have been hard. So it means, you came here because you were on the edge?” Taehyun nodded in response.

Likewise, Beomgyu told his story. Why he’s upset and why he just wanted to go to the sea and flow there. “I was on the edge too. I didn’t know if I wanted to run away or to… you know… leave for good but then you appeared.”

“At least I stopped you.” Taehyun said. “Yeah, if I didn’t meet you then I wouldn’t be able to kiss the most beautiful person on earth.” Beomgyu counterattacked him.

“You finally admit.”

Both of them agreed to return the guitar and borrow a tent where they could sleep. There were hotels but they insisted to just sleep on a tent by the sea since it was more peaceful there. 

They finally settled in the tent but while the beautiful scenery of the sea still in front of them. Both of them we’re just looking at the see and no one was speaking. Not until Taehyun breaks the silence.

“What if I fall for you, hyung?” Beomgyu snorted. “Then you’re stupid.” 

“Wait, scratch that, we’re stupid.” Beomgyu corrected. “Why? Is falling in love stupid?”

“Falling in love WITH a STRANGER.” Beomgyu emphasized. Taehyun was silenced, as he was right. It was wrong but both of them knew they couldn’t stop it.

“If you said this is a one night,” Taehyun laughed then continued, “Let’s make the most out of it then.”

“Okay. What’s your full name?” Beomgyu asked. “Kang Taehyun.”

“Kang Taehyun-ssi,” Beomgyu took a breath in the middle before continuing, “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He covered his face because he knew he would blush hard if he would still look at him. “Why are you covering your face? Choi Beomgyu-hyung, I think I’m falling in love too.”

As soon as Beomgyu removed his hands from his face, Taehyun pulled him and planted a kiss on his lips. “No, I think I fell in love already.” He said.

“That’s stupid, Taehyun.” Beomgyu chuckled. “I hope someday we’ll meet again but like not strangers, you know?” 

“And by then, I could kiss you like you’re mine.” The younger said.

“I’m already yours, baby.” Beomgyu planted a sweet kiss on his forehead assuring him of what he said. Everything of this is just so absurd. How could one fall in love easily with a stranger? Beomgyu pulled Taehyun in a tight hug. “Run away kids meeting on a boat then suddenly falling in love after 7 hours, huh?” They both snickered. 

“Sometimes it’s okay to defy the rules, you know?” They cuddled, making themselves warm on a cold, cold night and planting sudden kisses on the cheeks or on the forehead– just soft sweet night, both of them risking their hearts.

The day came and the older woke up seeing Taehyun sleeping peacefully and beautifully on his arms. He didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with a stranger just like that and he didn’t want to end this moment. He wanted this to last–he wanted them to last.

But they’re just strangers who spent one sweet night.

“Good morning, you’re awake.” Taehyun greeted. “Good morning, sunshine!” The older greeted cheerfully.

“Wanna take a stroll before we depart?” The word depart ached both of them but that was reality. Either way, whether they weren’t strangers, they would still separate ways.

They went out and held hands while walking along the sea. “If you were to change something in your life, what would it be?” The younger asked.

“Hmm… I want to change everything in my life. I once thought it was a bitter life but then I met you.” Beomgyu winked at him. “Ew, that’s too cheesy hyung.” 

“You’re flattered. Don’t lie! But seriously though, meeting you made me realize I must go on…” They stopped walking; they were just holding hands and looking at each other while the morning breeze of 5am hit their skin. “I realized that if I carry on with the waves of the sea, I’ll meet you again at the middle and be with you until the end.” Poetic. 

“Hyung, I believe now that you’re a singer-songwriter.” They chuckled. “The sun’s rising.” Both of them looked at the rising sun as Beomgyu wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

Beomgyu rested his face on the younger's shoulder and watched the sun rise with him. None of them were talking, they're just enjoying the view like this was their first and last time to see the sun rise together– was it? 

Beomgyu broke the silence and said, "I'm scared." Taehyun looked at him, puzzled. "I've never been this scared in my life. I can't believe I just met you but Im already scared to lose you."

"Sometimes we need to lose people to love them." Taehyun responded. "Tsk."

"Don't be scared, hyung. If we met by chance last night, we'll meet again by chance, soon." He leaned his head onto his hyung holding tight to his hands. Taehyun wanted to say something dangerous but he hesitated. It was too early to say I love you especially that they just met. What if it wasn't love, after all? 

But what if they ruin everything and love like fools?

They held hands again and walk along the sea. "Psst, last one to reach the boat will treat the other in the future." Beomgyu said before he sprinted. "That's so unfair, hyung!" He ran after his hyung. 

The first one who reached the boat was Taehyun. "You're so unfair!" Beomgyu whined. "Excuse me? You're just a slow runner, hyung." He teased. Taehyun prepared the boat while Beomgyu didn't help and just moved around.

Beomgyu picked up shells and he thought of doing something, maybe a souvenir? He picked up the strings he saw on the boat and made a bracelet with a shell. He hands the other one to Taehyun. "Here, souvenir."

Taehyun tries the bracelet and says, "Oh! It fits!" 

"When we meet again, make sure you have that so we would notice each other." Beomgyu said. "But what if there's a similar bracelet?" The younger asked and they decided to write their names on the shell. For Taehyun's, he wrote Beomgyu and as for Beomgyu, he wrote Taehyun. 

"Here. If you lose this, I'm gonna kill you, Taehyun-ah!" Beomgyu threatened.

"What? You're gonna kiss me?" The younger jokingly said which made Beomgyu flushed. "Are you deaf! I said Kill! K I L L! Kill!" He emphasized and the younger laughed. "You're cute when you're mad, hyung." Beomgyu's cheeks turned red. 

They departed at 7 in the morning riding boat 1043 again. Taehyun taught the older how to properly row the boat and set it to the right direction. “Hyung, do you get it?”

“Yeah I’m a fast learner.” He boasted. The waves were pretty calm since it’s low tide. 

Beomgyu dipped the tips of his fingers on water and called Taehyun, “Hey, Taehyun-ah!” Taehyun looked at him just to be spritzed by water onto his face. “Hyung, I hate you.” 

The younger dipped his hand on seawater and did the same to his hyung. “Ha, there!” Then both of them just played with water like kids enjoying their time at the sea. They became water benders, joke.

“Is seawater salty?” Beomgyu asked the younger. “What do you think?” Taehyun chuckled. Beomgyu planted a soft kiss on his cheeks, “It’s salty.”

“What was that for!” 

“You had water on your face! I wiped it off but in a professional way.” They laughed.

“Oh, I could see the city already.” This sentence made them both upset and silent all through out the ride. They didn’t want to go and forget about this moment. They wanted to live their lives with the presence of each other but reality hits them.

They settled on the shore and Taehyun breaks the silence. “So… this is it.”

“Yeah, this is it.” None of them could think of words to say because they were just upset with this reality in front of them. “So… like … I’m going…” 

Beomgyu pulled the younger into a tight, tight hug and said, “Let’s meet again, please.”

“We will. Thank you, hyung, for making me feel better.”

“Thank you too for making me realize many things… such as falling in love with a stranger was possible.” He snickered.

“This is not the end, okay? Let’s be strong and carry on in our lives.” Taehyun said.

“Since we’re here, let’s make this situation more absurd.” The younger faced his hyung. “Hyung,” He stared straight to his eyes, “I’m in love with you.” These words were so absurd but this surely made his hyung’s heart leap a thousand miles.

“I’m in love with you, too, Taehyun-ah.” Beomgyu said with his daegyu satoori both of them looking at each other, as their hearts beat fast but in sync. 

Taehyun kissed the older’s forehead softly reassuring him that soon, they will meet again. Someday, they will not be just ships on the sea passing by each other on a one sweet night.

And just like that, they parted ways– ships going their own path letting the waves take them to the right direction. 

But this was not the end of their story.


	2. Epilogue: Written In The Stars

**2 years later**

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu!” A man from behind called him. “Yeonjun-hyung!”

“I didn’t know you were here.” Yeonjun is his co-trainee. Yes, he was able to gain enough money to go to workshops and finally, train in a company.

“Yeah, I just felt like I wanted to go near the sea.” 3 solid years after he met the person who changed his life. They never talked again and never saw each other again but they still think of each other. 

At nighttime, Beomgyu would usually look at the stars and remember Taehyun little did he know that was also what he did. Taehyun would look at the stars thinking that it was his hyung.

“Yeonjun-hyung, why did you make me run? I told you I’m not fond of physical activities!” Of course, if Yeonjun is here, Soobin is there. 

“Aww, is my Soobinie tired? I know you still love me~ don’t be mad.” Yeonjun chuckled. Beomgyu huffed like man get a room some are still single.

“Are you two going to the party at the ship?” Beomgyu asked the couple. Their company, Bighit, held a small event at a ship (rich people bruh) and trainees, their group and staff members were invited too.

“Hyungs! Wait up! Let’s go together!” Their younger friend, Huening Kai along with his Hoseok-hyung came. “Kids, let’s go inside!”

They went inside the ship and there were lights everywhere. There were white circle tables and a buffet. You could also have a good view of the sea that Beomgyu loved.

“Soobinie, let’s have a date here!” Yeonjun said. “Hay, we’re here for the party, hyungs.”

“I know you’re single, Beomgyu, don’t mind us.” Yeonjun teased. 

They went to their designated table and the party started. Everyone was happy, noisy, and eating. Tonight they will also announce few things one of which is those who are going to be in the debut team but it was still not sure, though, whether they would actually debut but Beomgyu really wanted to be there.

After eating, Huening Kai excused himself to talk to few of his friends leaving the Choi line on the table. “Huening Kai! Come back here! Your hyung’s gonna be a third wheel!” Beomgyu whined.

“Hyung, you’ve been always a third wheel what’s new!” Huening Kai teased. “Eh, hueningie~ don’t you love your hyung~” Beomgyu acted cute.

“Aish, shut up hyung! Bye!” Huening Kai left. “Do you guys want to chill there?” Yeonjun pointed to the place where they could get a good view of the sea.

“Yah, Beomgyu, take a picture of us.” Yeonjun asked Beomgyu to take a picture of him and Soobin doing cute poses with the view of the sea behind them. Beomgyu just sighed and did as instructed.

“Hyung, let’s do the titanic pose.” Soobin laughed at this idea but still did it. Beomgyu thought they were crazy but they weren’t, they were just so in love with each other. He smiles at this thought as he remembers Taehyun.

I wish he were here, to see how beautiful the sea is. He thought.

“Ehem, ehem.” Everyone “wooh-ed” and clapped when Kim Taehyung went on stage and tested the mic. “So, I have a new song… I want to perform it here…” everyone clapped again.

“Yah, get the drinks!” Namjoon shouted and everyone laugh. “It’s a sweet, sweet night.” Taehyung said and everyone cheered for him.

“Go soulmate!” Jimin cheered.

Beomgyu was at the end of the ship but he could hear his senior singing. He recalled his memories with Taehyun while looking at the scenery in front of him.

_  
On my pillow  
Can’t get me tired  
_

He remembered when both of them were just in the tent, chilling, watching the view while feeling calm with each other’s company.

_  
Sharing my fragile truth  
That I still hope the door is open  
‘Cause the window  
Opened one time with you and me  
_

He remembered when they kissed and in that moment they took risk, opening their hearts for each other that were nothing but strangers

_  
How could I know  
One day, I’d wake up feeling more  
_

He didn’t know. He didn’t know that one day, he would fall in love with a stranger and the next day all he know is he loved him so much. He did searched for him but he gave up. How dumb of him for not asking for his number.

_  
Guess we were ships in the night, night, night  
_

They were just ships in the night who passed by each other on this sea of misery. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The ship was about to go back to the shore but Beomgyu was still enjoying the view not until a goddamn ship blocks his view. He sighed in annoyance. “Why this now? Blocking the view?”

He looked at the ship, also full of lights and there was one person who was also having a view of the sea. He squinted his eyes to see clearer who was the person. The ship got nearer to theirs since they were already nearing the shore, both ships about to stop.  
Then he got a clearer view. It’s the person he has been searching for, Kang Taehyun. “Kang Taehyun?” 

Both of them stared at each other, still trying to apprehend what’s right in front of them. “Choi Beomgyu?”

When the ship stopped, Beomgyu sprinted out of the ship not waiting for his hyungs to come with him. “Yah! Beomgyu! Where’s that boy headed to?” Yeonjun called him but he didn’t hear anything because the only thing he could hear is his heartbeat yearning to be with someone.

When he arrived at the port, he kept searching for Taehyun. “Where is he!?” He kept searching and searching, pushing whoever was going on his way. “Excuse me,” He approached the staff member and asked if he saw Taehyun. He described his features to him but the worker didn’t see a person who looked like that.

He kept searching, nonstop, until he lost his breath. “Fuck it! I lost him!” He says in disappointment. His hands where on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Excuse me?” A familiar voice approaches and Beomgyu looks at him. “Hello, I’m **Kang Taehyun.** ”


End file.
